Complicated
by Saiyan Danika
Summary: What if there was 1 last fulll saiyan girl out there? what if Trunks fell in love with her! and she fell in love with Trunks? Join Avril who's life is complicated enough, but now she has to put love in the equation! Read and Review! G X oc and T X oc
1. hypnotize you

Title: Complicated

Summary: Avril is a full sayian, she was born to get rid of the worst bad guy out there Ren, not suppose to fall in love, or make any friends. Because when the job was finished, she was supposed to die. TrunksXoc

By the way it is rated T, because Dragon Ball Z, they fight and stuff so, ya.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the dragon ball Z characters or plot, I also don't own the song Complicated only my plot, and my oc's.  
-

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

Lanna's POV

Goku walked out of the house to do some training, when I appeared out of the forest.

"Hello, my names Goku." He said with a big grin, "Hi, my name is Lanna." I replied, then my eyes turned golden, and he was in a trance, "Follow me." I commanded, and he had to follow her.

I know I needed a full sayian daughter, to stop the future from happening, to stop Ren, and when I was finished hypnotizing him, he would not remember a thing.

_**2 years later**_

Lanna's POV

A year ago I gave birth to my child, she was now one, and her name was Avril. She could already walk, and half way talk, I made her learn early.

"Come on Avril, do a Ki blast." I said, she put her hands in front of her, and a purple blast formed in her hands and shot out, knowing over 3 trees and destroying a mountain, then she giggled.

"Good Job Av-" I stopped when I sensed Freiza's presence coming to Earth, Avril sensed it to, and looked horrified.

I ran her over to Goku's house and left her on the door step telling her to stay.

I ran, and ran to were Freiza was, I knew if he had me, there would be no use for killing Avril, he smiled at me, one of those evil grins, then shot a Ki blast at me and killed me, next thing I know I'm in the other world.

Avril's POV

I felt mom's presence disappear, she's dead, I felt some tear slide down my face, when a purple and white, bald headed man, with spikes coming out of his head appeared before me.

He grabbed me and through me into the forest, when I hit the ground, I got up and blasted him, it did nothing, but he laughed and said, "I'm going to keep you, when your older you might be able to…" he was shocked, because he noticed, I had a tail, "you're a sayian," he said, he grabbed me and put me in his spare space pod to take me back to the head quarters, which was now rather far.

1 Year Later

**A** year later, Freiza and I arrived at his head quarters. He dragged me into his office, which had silver walls, a messy desk, and a l seat couch.

He told me to sit down, so I did.

"Vegeta!" he barked into a speaker, then a couple minutes later, A short, spiky haired guy in white amour, entered, "Yes Ruler Freiza?" he asked kneeling before him. "This girl here is a sayian." He said pointing to me, and when he did I growled.

"And…" Vegeta said not caring.

"You are her baby-sitter." Freiza said.

"WHAT!" Vegeta screamed, then saw the flash of anger on Freiza's face, "Fine." He muttered.

"Hey, if I have to be baby sat by spiky head here, can I at least have a room to train in?" I asked rather rudely.

"Fine." Freiza said, "Vegeta, saw her the way to the gravity training room."

As Vegeta signaled me to follow, we went down a long silver hall wall, and then stopped when a guy taller then Vegeta, with long black rock star hair, stopped us.

"Ha! Vegeta pinned as the baby sitter! "the man chuckled.

"Shut up Raditz." Vegeta said.

We finnaly made it to the gravity room where I trained every day, untilvmy escape.

**4 years later**

I woke up… quite happy, because since Freiza and ¾'s of his troop left, I could escape.

He is an idiot for letting me train, I have been training for this day, also because my mom told me when I was 1 I had to defeat Ren, blah, blah, and well you get the point.

Vegeta was in the training, I walked in and smirked, "What is it brat, cant you see I'm training." He yelled at me.

I walked over to him, knowing I am not as powerful then he was, and blasted him in his stomach, as I ran out of the room, I noticed him coughing up blood.

I ran and jumped into one of the space pods, and left, I set it to a random planet, and hit blast off before anyone could stop me.

In a month I landed on planet Dramer, as I stepped out people surroded the crater my space pod left.

"Hello, I am the queen of this planet, and I demand to know why you are here." The Queen said as I flew out of the crater.

"I am Avril, and I just escaped from Freiza, and just came to a random planet." I responded.

"Very well." The queen said before leaving.

After explaining to every one I am a full sayian, not human, I found a deserted area, it had some mountains, and a lot of dirt.

As you all can probably guess what I did, I started training.

**2 years later**

Today is my birthday, nothing I want to celebrate due to the fact my mother died on this day 11 years ago.

As I got dressed in a black tank top and black leggings, and tied on my knee high converse, I heard a crash from outside, I felt Vegeta and Nappa's presence, due to the fact this is a peaceful planet, nobody but me knows how to fight.

I ran outside, flicked a tiny power blast at Vegeta, "Hey spiky head, why are you here." I asked grinning evilly, something I picked up after being babysat by Vegeta for 6 years.

"We came to destroy anything living on this planet, then to sell it." Vegeta replied, quite unhappy to see me.

"Nappa, why don't you take care of her for me." Vegeta said as a command.

"Why to chicken to face me yourself?" I asked still grinning.

Vegeta's face turned angry, "No!" he barked.

"Lets fight." Nappa said.

"Ok, have it your way" I said.

He charged at me, but I disappeared, and then appeared behind him and blasted him, sending him so far it went to my training spot, Vegeta and I flew over to that area.

Then I kneed him so hard in the stomach, which his armour broke, and he coughed up blood, no, more like _puked_ up blood.

I hyper jumped again, so he wouldn't see me, and I locked my hands together, and hit him on the back of his head, knocking him out.

"K Vegeta, want to fight, or wanna leave?" I challenged.

He blasted me that with a flick of the wrist deflected it.

"Ha, I am just getting started!" he screamed.

"Ok, well in that case then," I started, "kaaaaaaaaaa-maaaaaaaaaa-haaaaaaaaaaaaa-maaaaaaaaaa-", "HA!" I screamed hitting him, then he blasted me, leaving the seem where my hair is near my forehead, bloody.

We kept fighting, throwing attacks, getting hit full on, tell I blasted him, and made him unable to fight.

Nappa and him left the planet, declaring me victory.

As I limped back to the city, everyone was cheering for me, that is until I couldn't take the pain anymore and blacked out.

I woke up in the healing tank, and got out, I put on my clothes that were left on the side table for me and thanked the doctor, then I walked out feeling more powerful then before.

I know that if I want to defeat Vegeta, Frieza, and let alone Ren, I need to be more powerful then this, so I did a very boring thing, trained…

**2 years later**

Avril, the queen rushed by my side, Nappa and Vegeta are attacking Earth, they need your help", she pleaded, "Ok, please set up the transporter system." I said, the earthlings needed my help.

**Sorry for the year jumping thing, by the way, Trunks should come in at chapter 3 or 4 I'd say. **

So… tell me what you think of the story so far, sorry, Trunks doesn't come in for like 2 or 3 more chapters, maybe even four. When I was done writing this first chapter, I relized, Complicated is sang by Avril Lavigne, and my main OC, name is Avril, Sooooo, ya.


	2. the fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz yadda yadda yadda, lets just get to the chapter before I become sadder.**

As I walked into the instant teleporter, I heard the scientist say 'goodbye' then she pressed a orange button, I then appeared on top of a lookout on Earth.

'wow, Earth is so … pretty.' I thought to myself, then I concentrated on feeling ki, and it was in the west, so I jumped off the look out, and started flying toward the ki.

As I flew, I saw that there water was blue, there grass was green, and the sky was a light blue, as in Dramer, the water is green, the sky is is orange, and the grass is purple.

As I arrived, I saw Vegeta in a giant sayian ape form kicking the heck out of the one in an orange jumpsuit.

I came up from behind, and blasted him in the back, "OWE!" he screamed dropping the man.

I flew in and carried the man to a cliff, and set him down, I started fighting Vegeta, and I could barley put a dent in him.

The man then woke up, I flew towards him and told him, "I am Avril, and I have came to help fight."

"I am Goku, we both are pretty beaten up, but could you try to hold him off?" he asked, "Ill try." I answered.

I went in to punch him but he grabbed me and threw me to the ground, then kicked me, I could barley move, then Vegeta launched at goku using half of his spirit bomb against us.

Then a bald headed dude, with a black haired kid flew in, "HEY! Leave my dad alone!" the kid yelled, while the other tried to cut off the tail, Vegeta dodged the attack.

We were all screwed until a short chubby man came in and cut his tail off.

He than ran off while Vegeta turned back to his normal self.

I got up and punched Vegeta in the chin brfore going to the bald dude and kid.

"Who are you?" the long haired kid asked.

"My name is Avril, I have came from planet Dramer to help fight." I replied.

"Ok, I am Gohan, that Krillen-" he said pointing to the bald one, "and that's my dad, Goku." He finished pointing to the man laying on the ground.

Gohan and I were fighting Vegeta, man I could beat him if I wasn't so beaten up, I thought, then Krillen threw the rest of the spirit bomb at him, the chubby one yelled something, making Vegeta realize the attack, he dodged it, but then Gohan, bounced it back, it hit Vegeta, and he went flying up in the sky.

We all went near Goku, and sat together, but then we noticed Vegeta's body fall from the sky.

"Don't worry Gohan, he's dead." Krillen said unsure.

Krillen walked up to Vegeta and said, "You were a mean man, but we just cant leave you out here."

Vegeta's eyes flickered open, and he said, "I'm not dead yet." Then Krillen walked back in fear, Vegeta did a power blast, which made us all pretty weak, but not dead.

Gohan looked up at the moon Vegeta created, and started changing, he morphed into a giant sayian ape.

**Thanks for reading! It really does mean a lot to me! Please review, and I should update tomorrow before school**.


	3. Happy for once

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, well… you get the point.

Gohan morphed into a giant sayian ape, and started, hitting everything, he was about to attack us, but Goku and Krillen kept yelling him not to, "GET THE SAYIAN!" Krillen yelled, he turned around towards Vegeta, and Goku yelled, "NOW!" and he threw a big rock at him.

Vegeta kept trying to go from his tail and cut it off with no such luck, he just kept getting hit, then Vegeta blasted off his tail, and Gohan ape form, fell on top of Vegeta, before morphing back.

I saw Vegeta take out a little remote, and pressed some buttons, and then he threw it some where, then his space pod came, and he lifted himself up, before crawling over.

I then saw Krillen grab the chubby mans sword and limping over to Vegeta, he held the sword about to strike when he stopped, and said, "Goku is that you?" while turning, wait, what?

"Yeah that's me, barley have the strength to talk, so I am talking in you mind." He explained, Oh, ok.

Then Krillen dropped the sword and said, "Fine I don't like it, but if you say we should let him live, fine."

Vegeta then closed his space pod, and flew away.

I stood up, and limped my way to Goku, while Krillen picked up Gohan and walked over too.

As we sat down, I said, "Sorry I wasn't much help, I didn't expect him to transform."

"You know if you didn't come along I would probably be dead by now, so don't apologize." Goku said, then I smiled, "thanks." I said and he nodded, well slightly.

Then we looked over to see a flying car land, "what is that.." Krillen started to say, but then him and Goku shrunk back in fear when they heard a screaming lady say, "GOHAN! WHERE IS HE!"

Then a lady with black hair up in a bun, came running towards us, she grabbed Gohan from Krillens arms and pushed him to the ground, she started nuzzling him while baby talking him.

A old man, and a blue haired lady walked over, "Who's that?" she asked pointing to me, "My names Avril, I came to help fight." I explained to her, "Oh, ok, I'm Bulma, the lady with Gohan is Chichi, and he's" she said pointing to the old man, "Master Roshi." She told me.

We soon got Goku and the other in the flying car, and started flying where there friends dead bodies were.

Bulma was crying, but then Krillen spoke up while twiddling his thumbs, "Bulma, don't cry, there is still a chance we can bring them back." He said softly.

"What?" Everyone said confused, even me.

"I'll explain it later, because we are here." Krillen dsaid, everyone else but Chichi, Goku, Gohan, and me got out, I can't see anyone dead, I will get to emotional, even if I didn't know them.

They put them all in coffins, and as they carried them into the back, I stepped out to get Bulma, the breeze was making my long black hair, and her blue hair, flow, even though I didn't know them tears filled my hazel eyes, so I said to Bulma, "We should go back in." so we both walked inside.

I sat in the Back with Goku, and Bulma started driving us.

Gohan then stirred awake, he was in a brown jumpsuit thing, "Gohan! Your awake!" Chichi yelled, he got up and looked around, where's dad?" he asked, "I right here son." Goku said.

Then Krillen said, "Well to bring them back, we can get the dragon balls from planet Namek." Goku got the cooridadents, from King kai and we all were happy, even me, for once…

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me if I can improve it some how! Just sweetly please!**


	4. Captured

**Ok, so because of all the time jumping, she is 12 right now, got? Now on with the story!**

As we all checked into the hospital, I got a cast on my arm, and a bandage for my head, Goku, well, he was put in a full body cast, but with his head not wrapped.

My arm already starting healing when we got there, so they had to re-break it, when they did, I didn't scream or yell, I did flinch though…

Goku, and Gohan shared a room, and I shared a room with Krillen, I refused to put on the hospital gowns, so they let me stay in my normal clothes, even though they were ripped and bloody.

Krillen and I walked over to Goku and Gohan's room, we sat down, and we all started talking, Bulma came and said she going to make the space pod come straight to us, she pressed 2 bottons, and it exploded!

Then come, and Bulma went with him to get a space ship, we were all laughing having a good time, until the window crashed in.

Ren, the man I had to defeat was standing there, and right now I am weak from fighting so I couldn't do anything.

"Who's that!" Gohan yelled, "Ren." I said, "Well, who's Ren!", "Ren is… 3 times more powerful then Frieza, and Frieza is basicly 30 Vegeta's." I explained, then everyone was in shock, and then horror.

"Don't worry, he wants me and not you guys." I said.

"Avril…" he hissed, "I can sense you are all weak from fighting, and don't stand a chance, so, if you don't come with me, I will, kill everyone on this planet."

"Fine." I muttered, obviously not happy, "I'll miss you guys." I said looking at Krillen, Gohan, and Goku.

Then, Ren dragged me out of the room, out of the window, and put me in his spare pod, and set the coordidents to his master space ship, where all his armies are.

His space pods are super fast, so we got there in an hour.

As he dragged me onto the spaceship, he pulled me into a lab, and said, "Once yyou heal, I might have trouble controlling you, and this chamber, is the only thing that will stop you, but when you go in it, you growth will stop, so good luck." He chuckled and pushed me into it, my cast broke off, and he pressed a green button.

I was then covered in green ice.

**Ok, so I will update tomorrow, and that's when Trunks and Goten come in, don't worry Pan is to, but not for a while.**


	5. Meeting him

There is a big time jump in this chapter so bare with me!

Trunks- 15

Goten-15

Previously on Complicated

_As he dragged me onto the spaceship, he pulled me into a lab, and said, "Once yyou heal, I might have trouble controlling you, and this chamber, is the only thing that will stop you, but when you go in it, you growth will stop, so good luck." He chuckled and pushed me into it, my cast broke off, and he pressed a green button._

_I was then covered in green ice_.

30 years later

I woke up, still in the none aging machine, I broke through the green ice and blasted open the door, when I walked it was all black, the ship was having a power outage.

I felt my way threw the hall ways and finally made it to there space pods, I jumped into one, and set it to take me to planet Dramer.

A couple hours later, I arrived, I got out, and stumbled from dizziness, because it landed weird, then a girl with curly bloned hair that went to her mid-back, and brown-black eyes, helped me walk.

"Thanks, I'm Avril." I said to her.

"No problem, and I'm Selena by the way, hey, aren't you suppose to be like 42?" she asked.

Then I explained to her about me being captured, and the none aging machine.

We got to my old house, "Where do you live?" I asked Selena, "oh, My parents abondid me when I was little, so I don't live any where." She told me.

"WHAT!" I screamed, "that's terrible, how about you live with me, and we can be 'sisters'" I asked her. "That would be great!" she replied, so we walked into the house, and I showed her the guest room will now be her room, so my 'sister' fell asleep instantly, then I made it to my room, and did the same.

2 years later (Avril 14 ½, Selena 14 ¼, Trunks 15, Goten 15)

I woke up to Selena shaking my arm, "Get up!" she yelled, I sat up and said, "Ok, I'm up." And stumbled out of bed, I grabbed A red V-neck, and some Black jeans, and went to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, and then got dressed, as I walked out, I went over to my converse, and put them on.

I wonder if Gohan, Krillen, Bulma, or Goku, will recognize me, I mean back then I had, Long, long, black hair that went to my knee's, hazel eyes, I was short, and that it was 30 years ago, they wont expect me to be 14, and now, I have short black hair that goes to my shoulder, bangs, blue eyes, and now I am taller.

"Ready to go to Earth, and Earth school!" Selena said, jumping out of no where, "Aren't you an Earthling yourself?" I asked her, "Ya I am, but I grew up around Dramians, so shut up" she said, "Oh, ya huh," I said, then she said, "Ya, now lets go before I kick your full sayian butt."

We walked out, and went to the spaceport, we found the space shipped we ordered, and went into it, I selected Earth, and pressed the green button, and then we jumped into our seats, and the space ship took off.

Selena and I both fell asleep, and woke up, while landing on Earth.

As we grabbed out bags and got out, I blew up the space ship, "What was that for?" Selena asked, "If any humans find it, they will be looking for us." I told her, then we started flying to our new house (but kept our powers concealed.), that the Dramer Queen bought it for us.

It was in the middle of the forest, and about ¼ mile down, the Son family lived there.

Our house was a light blue two story, as we walked in we noticed that the queen also furnished it for us. We un packed our bags, and when we got done, it was 6 am, I sighed, time to get ready for school, Selena and I were freshmans starting in the middle of the year, _joy_

I changed into a black under shirt, with a purple V-neck over it, I put on my other pair of black skinny jeans, and then put on my knee high converse, after that Selena and I ate breakfast, I ate, 4 pancakes, and a whole package of bacon, I'm a sayian ok? Don't judge me.

We grabbed our backpacks, Selena's was green, and mine was black, and walked out the door, we walked through the forest, tell we came to the end, we waited here, and then the bus came, we climbed into it, and found some empty seats, we sat down next to each other, and started talking.

We got to the High school, and everyone piled out, and Selena and I got to our lockers that were next to each other, I putted in the books I didn't need, and grabbed the ones I did, I turned around, and that's when I saw _him, _he had Lavender hair, and Brown eyes, and I heard his voice, and it was beautiful, "Avril." Selena said, I turned to her "what?" I asked then I followed her gaze, to a boy with Black hair, and brown eyes, he reminded me a lot of My dad, Goku, who didn't know I was his daughter, then the bell rang and Selena and I snapped out of our gaze and walked to History.

Trunks POV

The bell rang, and I started to walk to history, then I stopped when I saw _her, _she had Black hair that went to her shoulder, beautiful blue eyes, and a lovely voice, then I noticed that we have history together, and when I got to history, I noticed Goten drooling over her friend, I had to sit next to her, this is going to be tough.

Avril's POV

The lavender haired boy had to sit next to me, "Hi, My name is Trunks." He said to me with a smile, "Hello, my name is Avril." I said, good thing my mom named me with a human name, not some weird sayian name that would sound creepy, "New here?" he asked, "Ya, me and my sister, Selena, actually I pointed to her, her and the black haired guy were talking, "Looks like she's talking to my friend Goten." He said, then class started.

**So, what you think?**


	6. School day

After class was over, I quickly left, Selena caught up to me, "What was that about?" she asked, slightly laughing, "N-nothing." I stuttered, "Ok, What up?" she asked, "well…" then I broke into a whisper and said, "I kinda have a crush on Trunks." I said bringing my voice _really_ low.

"That ok, because…" then she brought her voice really low and said, "I have a crush on Goten." Then we both looked at each other then smiled, she had Language arts next, I had art.

Trunks POV

"Well, looks like some one has a crush on the new girl?" Goten said as soon as Avril left the room, "Shut up." I said guilty, then he started laughing. "Well what about Selena?" I said, he then shut up.

So, it looks like we both have a crush on the new girls.

Avril's POV

Art, math, and science felt like it took _forever, _and then I had 3rd lunch with Selena.

We stood in line with each other, and both got a slice of pizza, both of our tails were getting sore from staying around our waist hidden under our pants.

We sat down at an empty table, and started talking, and would laugh, then Trunks and Goten came walking over, the sat across from us.

"Hi." We both said in union, then looked at each other, and bursted out laughing, and so did they.

I had a great time at lunch, then the bell rang, we all threw away our trash and started going to our classes, I was still walking next to Trunks, and then I asked, "What class do you have now?"

"Language Arts, what about you?" he asked, "Well, I actually have that class too, my sis had it early and she told me that it was kinda boring." I said, "Usually is." He said which caused us to laugh.

After Language arts I had gym with Selena. We walked into the girls locker room, and got our gym clothes from the locker, and we found the changing rooms, after we changed, we both put our hair into ponytails, and walked out.

I was wearing black basketball shorts, that went to my knee and a purple shirt, Selena was wearing, green basketball pants that went to her knees, and a black shirt.

We saw Trunks and Goten step out of the boys locker room, they both were wearing black basketball shorts that went to there knees, but Trunks was wearing a grey shirt, and Goten was wearing a red one.

I guess I have 3 classes with Trunks, 2 with Goten, and 2 with Selena.

We played volleyball which Selena and I were really good, every team we played in won.

We went back into the locker room when gym was over, and switched back to our normal clothes, then we walked to the buses, Trunks and Goten sat in front of us, and turned around so we could talk, they said Trunks was going to hang out with Goten over at his and his families house today.

We reached the forest, and Trunks and Goten were surprised when we got off too.

"Why'd you guys get off?" Trunks asked confused as we stepped out of the bus, "Well we take that path," I said pointing to the one in front of us, "then it branches off into 2, and we take the one on the right to get home." I explained.

"Really?" Goten exclaimed, "Because we take the one to the left to get where I live." He finished.

So we talked with each other tell Selena and I turned to go to our house, well, now I have broken 2 of the rules my mom made, first, 2 years ago I became friends with Selena, and the second rule I just broke, was falling in love, with Trunks, who I could sense was half Sayian, and same with Goten.

As we got to the house, I told Selena that I was going to train this weekend.

**So, did you think the chapter was good! I will update tomorrow.**


	7. The Dance

**A/N I have links on my profile if you want to see what my ocs look like.**

It been A month since Selena and I started going to this Earth school, and I am falling harder for Trunks harder then I thought I would, and Selena is in love with Goten.

As we walked into the school building, we saw more school dance flyers hanging every where, the dance was tomorrow night, and I wasn't planning to go, I few guys did ask me, but I said no.

I was at Selena's locker, when Goten came over, before Selena turned to him, he gave me that 'look', so I said I had to go to the bathroom, as I walked away, and turned, I stayed hiding, hearing everything. Thank you sayian hearing!

"Umm, well you know the dace is tomorrow…" I heard Goten nervously saying, "and well I was wondering if you wanted to go… with me." I wasn't even looking, and I could still see Selena's shocked expression, "Ya!" she said, "Cool, I'll meet you here ok?" he said before walking away, I had a warm smile on my face when Trunks came over.

"Hey, guess you heard that to?" he asked chuckling, "Yup!" I said and smile, but then Trunks got this nervous look on his face, meet me at the garden at lunch, ok?" he asked, "Ok." I replied, then the bell rang.

Ooooooo

I was sitting at the bench in the school garden, and Trunks showed, having a really nervous expression on his face, "Hey Trunks!" I said warmly, "Hi." He said back.

"Something wrong?" I asked him confused.

"Oh, nothing it's just, I was wondering, if maybe you would want to go to the dance, with… me?" he asked super nervously, then a small smile appeared on his lips, I broke into a smile, and replied, "Yes, I would love that, but I really don't know how to dance, is that ok."

Then I heard a sequel come over from the bush, and Selena ran out, "I will teach you how to dance, and we can get you a dress and everything!" she yelled before pulling me away.

000000000

Selena and I were at a dress shop, then I yelled, "Found one!" to Selena, and she came running over to the dressing rooms, as I tried it on, "Show me! Did I pick it out?" she asked, "No, I did." Then I stepped out in a black dress, that was tight above tell it hit the waist, and the waist below, was pink and black stripe ruffles, that stopped at my knees.

Selena bought a green ruffely dress that went to her mid shins, then we left.

000000000000

Tonight was the night of the dance I was really nervous as I waited for Trunks, I'm just glad Selena taught me how to dance, then Trunks appeared before me in a black and white tuxedo, "You look beautiful." He told me with a smile, "And you look very charming." I replied as he took my hand.

We walked into the Dance and spotted Goten and Selena dancing, then Trunks turned to me and asked, "would you like to dance." With his hand out, "I would love to." I said and then took his hand.

The song 'Miracle' by Cascada played as we danced.

The night went on like this, tell the dance was over, I gave Trunks a hug goodbye, and he returned the hug, then when Selena and I got home, I changed into a black tank top, and some blue sweat pants.

Tonight was perfect.

**So… Was the chapter any good? I know it was a lot of fluff, but the next chapter is exciting, today since I have a half day, WOOHOOO! I will update tomorrow like usual!**


	8. I spy

Ok, I edited chapter 5 (meeting him) and changed it, so Selena is a full human, also chapter 6 (school day) Selena doesn't train, and is just another weak human, but still Avril's best friend, and can fly, but that's it.

I woke up and remembered that today was a Saturday, YAY no school…

I climbed out of bed and got dressed; I put on some dark blue skinny jeans, and a black tank top.

I walked downstairs, and started making breakfast for Selena and I, saiyans have big appetites, and since Selena got use to me eating a lot, she eats more then an average human, but she's some how skinny.

As I made breakfast, I waved my tail around, bored of cooking.

I finished and called Selena down, she walked down the stairs, she was wearing black jeans, and a green crew neck, with short sleeves, and took a seat, we began eating, and in ten minutes we were done.

Then we took our plates to the sink, then my cell phone rang, I ran to my room to get it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Avril, it's me, Trunks." Trunks voice replied.

"Oh, Hey Trunks, What up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, but I was wondering, if you and Selena wanted to come over to my house tonight, Goten and his family, and my family are going to be there, we are all going to eat dinner, and then watch the meteor shower, it wont start tell 1 am though." He explained.

"Sure, let me ask Selena." I replied, "Selena?" I yelled my head turned away from the phone, "Want to hang out with Goten and Trunks, and watch a meteor shower tonight!" I screamed.

"SURE!" Selena screamed with all her might back.

I put the phone back on my ear and told Trunks, "We'd love too."

"Ok great." He replied, and then told me his address, "Come over at 6, ok?" he said.

"Ok, bye!" I said, and then we both hung up.

The day went by slowly until it became 5:30, then Selena and I putt on our converse, I had black one, and hers was green, then we began to walk over to Trunks house.

When we got there it was 5:57, I rang the door bell, and a minute later, Trunks and Goten answered, "Hi." They both said, "Hey." Selena and I replied.

We walked in and Selena and I stared at amazement about how big there house was, then they gave us a tour, I stopped when I saw a door that said 'GRAVITY ROOM'.

"Oh, Cool!" I said, "You guys have a gravity room!" then they both were nervous, "Umm… there's something we should tell you" Trunks said.

"Yeah, we kinda not…" Goten started staring down, the Selena and I looked at each other and started laughing, they were shocked, and then I explained.

"Don't worry, we already know you both are half saiyan." I said.

"Re-really?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah really, we could sense it." I replied, but luckily they didn't ask how, I wasn't in the mood to explain my life story, and that I am a saiyan, and one of the first, girl super saiyans.

Then they introduced everyone, Trunks went first, "Okay, this is my sister Bulla," he said pointing to a blue haired girl, her hair went to her shoulders, "she's 12, that my mom, Bulma," he said pointing to a shorted haired, blue lady, "and that's my dad, Vegeta." He finished pointing to Vegeta, he still had spiky hair, Vegeta is Trunks dad? I can't believe it, I hope he doesn't recognize me, he really hates me, but I could still kick his butt.

"My turn." Goten said, "Ok, this is my older brother Gohan," he said pointing to a man with shortish black hair, man last time I saw him he was 6! "and his wife, Videl, "He said pointing to a dark brown haired lady, "that's there daughter Pan," he said while pointing to a short dark hair girl wearing a bandana, "she's 11, that's my mom, Chichi," he said pointing to a lady with black hair up in a bun, "and last but not least, that's my dad, Goku." He said pointing to him, Goku… is his dad! Goten is my half brother, wow, never expected that, then Selena nudged me, letting me know it is ok.

"It's very nice meeting you all. "I said, "I am Avril and-" I was cut off by Selena,

"and I'm Selena, its nice to meet you." Selena said, then laughed a little, but I couldn't help but laugh a little also.

Dinner was served, and man, can Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta eat! I mean, I know I am a saiyan too, but They eat twice as much as I do, and Goten, Gohan, and Trunks, are half Saiyan, while I'm a full saiyan, and they eat more then me.

After dinner was over, we all sat on the couch, and watched a football game, it was cardinals, against the forty-niners, and the cardinals won.

Then, we all sat out back in the grass, and the meteors started falling from the sky, staying in there never ending rotation in space.

"I spy a meteor shower." Trunks joked,

Then turned to look at me, but noticed my worried expression, "What's wrong?" he asked.

" I spy a space pod, and it's coming straight towards us." I said, and every one was looking at me.

We all jumped back, and then it landed, we were all standing around the crator, when a figure with long dark blue hair, and gray skin, wearing a bandana around his neck, flew out, and landed right in front of us.

"Ren…" I whispered.

He chuckled evilly, "Avril." He said, then all eyes were looking at me, and boy, did I have one shocked facial expression.

So… chapter any good! This one was pretty long, I will update tomorrow.


	9. super Sayian

"How do you know him?" Goku asked me.

"He captured me a long time ago…" I whispered, still hating the memories.

Well, that made Trunks angry, he flew at Ren, and punched him in the jaw, then Ren blasted Trunks to the ground, but he got back up and continued fighting, I started to run over there, but then Goku grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"No! Avril stay back, I'll take care of this!" Trunks yelled, while dodging an attack, I was struggling at Goku's hold, then I realized, I'm stronger then him, and I need to calm down, so I can go help.

But, then Trunks got sent to the ground, barley able to move.

I took some deep breathes, and then yanked my arm out of his grip, and flew over to Trunks, everyone was shocked that I could fly, I jumped in front of Trunks, and blocked the attack.

Trunks too was shocked, then I kicked Ren, sending him to the wall.

Ren then smirked, and transformed, he was 3x bigger, his hair, was down to his knees now, his eyes glowed red, his skin turned orange, and his power level increased 5x bigger!

I tried to punch him, but he just grabbed my hand and flipped me over, then I tried to kick him, which he also grabbed my leg, twisting it, sending me to the ground, "AVRIL!" Trunks said sadly, trying to help, but couldn't.

Vegeta went over to Trunks, and picked him up, taking him to porch, and the sat him up against the wall, they all, were about to step in and help, when I got really mad, because Ren, not only blasted my injured Trunks again, but he also hit Selena.

I felt a new power in my stomach build up, while Bulma, was aiding to Trunks, because the blast broke his arm, and I released it, a yellow glow formed around me, as my hair turned bright blonde, and my eyes glowed green, and my power level increased, a lot, I was a super saiyan.

Everyone looked at me in shock, little did they know I was a saiyan, but also a super sayian.

I punched Ren in the gut, and then blasted him, he tried to blast me to put when the blast came at me, I just hit away.

Ren transformed again, this time he just got bigger, but now his power level matched mine.

We were fighting, and he kicked me in the stomach, I punched him in the gut, breaking one of his ribs.

I then spit out blood, I blasted him hitting his arm, then ducked, when he tried blasting me back, his power level might mach mine, but I have better fighting tenchniqes.

And finally he fell, before, anyone could blast him again, he jumped into his space pod and left.

Then I released the power, making me a normal sayian again, and fell over, then I blacked out…

**Trunks POV**

"Avril!" I yelled, trying to get over to her, but as I stood, up, I fell down again, Bulma came to aid, as Selena ran over to Avril, I guessing that Selenas not the storng, because all she could do was sit down, and put Avrils head in her lap, Bulma helped me to the medical bay in our house.

A couple minutes later, Goku came into the madical bay carring Avril, they look so much alike, same face shape, same chin, same hair color, and same eye shape, then I snapped out of it, why do I care if they look alike, its not like it matters.

Goku set he rinthe bed then ran out, he's terrified of needles, then Bulma gave me sleep medicine, and I fell asleep.


	10. Waking up

Avril's POV

I woke up to see I was in Bulma's Medical bay, I was still in my bloodly clothes, but that better then a hospital gown, I felt something in my arms, and I looked down to see 2 needles in one arm, and 1 needle in another, I _freaked _out, I ripped them all out, I guess I get a fear of needles from my Dad.

After I pulled them all out, everything started beeping, because I guess one of those needles was a heart radar, and that made it flat line.

Everyone ran in, and Trunks saw I was awake, and ran and gave me a hug, I returned the hug.

"Avril, you got to keep these in." Bulma said, she attemped to put one back in, but when she tried, I pulled my arm away, "Avril, come on." Bulma said again, "N-no." I stammered, "I h-ate N-n-eedles." I stammered again.

"Man, your as bad as Goku." Trunks said laughing, Bulma tried to put another in, but I just jumped over her, and ran to the living room, then, I tripped, and fell, I slowly got up, and Trunks ran over to help me, "thanks." I said, "Wait… Where's Selena?" I asked.

"Well… she wanted to stay with you, but Bulma insisted on going home and her getting some rest." Trunks answered for me.

Trunks was about to have me sit on the couch, but I said, "Wait, I don't want to get your couch dirty." He then replied, "How are going to get it dirty?" but then noticed how much blood I have on me, "oh," he said.

"Hey, I think I should get home, I mean my clothes are there and stuff and I can't stay in this all day." I said looking down at my clothes, "ok," Trunks replied, then picked me up bridal style, "but you can't fly yourself so I'm flying you." He finished.

"Ok." I said hiding my blush.

He walked out the door, and started flying, and then the questions began.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were a full sayian?" he asked, "well, I knew you were a half, Goten was a half, and when I met your family and friends, I knew Gohan was a half, Pan was a forth, Goku was a full, and Vegeta was a full, but it didn't seem the right place to tell you." I replied.

He was shocked I knew all that, but then said, "ok." Then he just stared at me in wonder, "What?" I asked slightly laughing, "Oh, n-nothing." He stammered, "Ok, what up?" I asked, "Well…" he started, "I don't know why, but you look a lot like Goku." He said, then noticed my shocked expression, "What" he asked this time, "Oh, sorry." I said quietly.

"Avril, there is something your not telling." Trunks said, I just stared down, "Just tell me." He pleaded.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone, got it?" I said, " Cross my heart." Trunks said crossing his heart.

"ok, My mom was a full sayian, who hypnotized another full sayian, to have me, she made me train a lot, but then Frieza killed her and captured me, Vegeta was my babysitter tell I broke out, then I went to Planet Dramer for a while then help Gohan, Goku, and Krillen defeat Vegeta, then I was captured again, and putin a non aging chamber for 30 years later, I broke out the same age, found Avril, then years later, we came here, now he we are." I explained, "Wow." Was all he could say.

"Wait, who's you father?" he asked, "You have to promise on your families life not to tell any one." I said, "I promise on my families life I wont tell anyone." He said.

"Ok, my father is… Goku." I said, "WHAT!" he screamed, with a very shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah…" I said my voice trailing off.

I won't update tomorrow, but the next day I might! Please, I know people are reading this, please review! It inspirers me!


	11. The kiss

"WHAT!" Trunks screamed.

"Yeah." I said.

"Goku! Goku is your, Faf-father!" he screamed.

"Yup!" I said.

"Well explains your fears of needles." He said then chuckled.

We arrived at my house, he set me down as we walked in, "Hey Selena!" I screamed.

She ran down stairs and gave me a hug. "By the way Trunks knows, and he promised not to tell anyone." I said, "Ok." She replied.

"Wait, that means Goten and Gohan are your brothers!" he said.

"Well, there my HALF-brothers." I said.

Selena went upstairs again.

"Thanks Trunks I said giving him a hug blushing slightly, then I realized he's blushing too.

"No problem." He said.

"Well, I am going to take a shower now, I'll see you later." I said, then I gave him a quick, soft kiss on his lips, now I was really blushing and so was he, and I limped-ran upstairs, "Bye." He said quietly, then walked out.

I Grabbed a Black tank top, and some purple skinny jeans, and went into the bathroom.

I winced, and sometimes gasped, as I took off my clothes, it took finally 10 minutes to get undressed, then I turned on the shower, I slowly got in and gasped when the water hit me.

The shower floor turned red from my blood washing off.

After my shower, I got out, and put on the purple skinniy jeans and my black tank top.

I brushed my hair, and bushed down my bangs, I walked downstairs and put a bagel in the toaster, for a saiyan, right now, I am not that hungry.

When it went 'ding' I took it out, and put jelly on it, I quickly ate it, then Selena came down.

"Aww... How cute, you kissed Trunks!" She said blinking.

"Shut up, you've kissed Goten." I said smirking.

"How did you know that!" She questioned.

"I didn't tell you agreed with me." I said laughing, which caused her to madly grunt.

**Trunks POV**

I said "Bye." very quietly, too shocked to say more.

I flew home still dazed, I finnaly got home, and walked in, and started to head to my room, when mom stopped me.

"Where have you been, and where's Avril?" She asked concerned.

"I flew Avril home." I told her.

"Oh, well ok." she said, and then left me be.

**Avril's POV**

I looked at the clock, 11 pm, I should get to bed, I walked over to my black blanketed bed, and laid down, and fell asleep.

I** know! The chapter stunk, I couldn't think of anything to write about! It's like a filler, trust me, the next chapter will be better! Please, just 1 more review to have me continue, just 1 more.**


	12. Goku's findings

_3 weeks later_

I woke up, and stretched like a cat, I stood up, and walked over to my dresser, I put on a red tank top, black skinny jeans, and red converse.

Today, I was suppose to hang out with Trunks.

I yelled bye to a snoring sleeping Selena, before walking out the door.

I flew up. And then flew towards Trunks house, I got there in 10 minutes, and slowly flew down.

I walked towards the front door and knocked, and Trunks answered, "Hey Avril!" he said.

"Hi!" I said, back, he gave me a quick kiss, and then we walked into the house.

We were just laughing and talking, when we decided to go train in his gravity room, we walked through the door to notice Vegeta training, we were about to leave when Vegeta spoke up, "Wait brats." He said, so we turned back towards him.

"Avril, Come here." He said with his famous evil smirk, so I walked over to him, "Ya?" I asked.

"You remind me a lot of a girl, I had to baby sit about 37 years ago, she had the same name, was a full saiyan, and she had black hair." He explained.

"So?" I asked, even though I knew he was referring to me.

"I thought you were her." He said.

"Do I look 43 to you?" I asked him.

"How did yo know she was 8 when she escaped?" he asked smirking.

"Shoot." I muttered under my breath.

"Aha! You are that Avril, which means, you are Kakarots daughter." He said then turned to Trunks, "Aren't you shocked?" he asked his son.

"No, well… because, I knew this, Avril told me 3 weeks ago." I said.

"Well…" Vegeta began while standing up. "I'm going to go tell Kakarot now." He said, and flew off before we cold stop him.

"AFTER HIM!" I yelled.

We flew after him, but he reached the door first, he knocked, and Goku answered.

"KAKAROT! Avril-" he was cut off by Me putting my hand over his mouth, I trew him to the trees, "Never mind." I said to Goku, then Trunks landed.

"Kakarot, Avril is you da-" but was once again cut off, but this time it was by Trunks holding his hand over Vegeta's mouth, once he broke free, he tried to tell Goku agai, put this time I punched him in the jaw.

"OWE! My jaw!" his scream was muffled by his own hand over his mouth.

"Relax, I didn't break it." I said, but he could still talk.

"Avril is Avril from 30 years ago!" he screamed.

"WHAT!" Goku screamed, "Your the Avril that saved my life?" he asked, all I could do was nod, "How?" he asked.

"Well, when Ren captured me, he put my in a non-aging chamber, and 30 years later, I broke out, met Avril, and came here." I explained.

"But she's also you daugh-" Vegeta tried, but was once again cut off by my hand.

"Daugh.." Goku pondered.

"Ter!" Vegeta screamed, after he got lose.

"Daugh, Ter, daughter." Goku thought out loud, "DAUGHTER!" he screamed.

"Yeah, well my mom kinda hyponotized you 44 years ago, wait, did you even age?" I asked.

"Well, Saiyans stop aging at 30." he said.

"Oh." I said.

"Wait, your mother hypnotized me!" he screamed.

"Ya..." I said trailing off, "Hey Vegeta, how does your hair stay spikey?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, first off, you have to- HEY! Don't try to change the subject brat!" he yelled,

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Now Goku was pacing back and forath, "How am I going to tell ChiChi." he said to himself.

"Don't worry, I will tell her right now." I said walking through his front door, "Thanks!" I heard him yell torwards me.

"Chichi?" I asked, "in the kitchen" I heard her yell, I walked in and told her everything, but the goku part.

"What! I am so sorry that happened to you." she said.

"Well, my point is the person who was hyponotized... was... Goku." I said.

She gasped, "Wow, really?" I nodded my head, then we heard a crash from out side.


	13. The End

We ran outside to see Ren standing there, and I saw him blast Trunks, "TRUNKS!" I screamed and ran over to him, silent tears were following out of my eyes, he was hurt badly.

"Gohan, take him to the medical bay at Bulma's." I said, then he picked him up and flew away, I turned to Ren, and went super saiyan.

I flew up to him, and kicked him in the ribs, hearing the cracks of the 4 ribs he broke.

He then punched me, but I stopped it by grabbing his hand, and squeezing it, "AHH!" he screamed from pain, and I let go, and blasted him.

Hours pasted, with us fighting like this.

I then hyper jumped behind him, and blasted him, and he fell to the ground, "It's not over yet!" he screamed, then blasted me with the rest of his life energy, he fell dead, annd I fell from pain.

Trunks POV

I woke up, looking around to see I was in mom's medical bay, "What?…" I said mumbling, then I remembered, I jumped up, opened the window and flew right out, I heard Gohan follow me, but I didn't care, what happened to Avril.

I kept flying tell I was at Goku's house, I saw everyone was surronding someone, I saw Ren dead, then I saw the person they were surronding was Avril. "No." I whispered

Avril's POV

I was now laying on my back, taking in sharp, quick breaths, with everyone around me.

"Is she going to be okay?" Pan asked.

"Ok? Selena said, "OK!" she yelled angry while crying, "There is blood surronding her, she can barley breath, and you think she and everything is going to be ok!" she shouted.

"Don't worry Pan, I will be Ok, after the pains gone." I said very quietly, giving her a tiny smile.

"What does that mean!" she said crying now also.

"It means I'll be gone, but I'll go to the other world." I replied to her.

Then I saw Trunks, and Gohan flying to Trunks up above us, I heard "No." whispered from Trunks mouth, then a few tears escaped my eyes.

Trunks and Gohan flew down, and everyone made an opening for Trunks, Trunks ran over to me, and was holding my hand, "I am soo sorry I let this happen." He said.

"It wasn't your fault." I said.

"Yes it is!" he screamed.

"Trunks, since the day I was born, I was suppose to die on this day, in fact I was born only for this day, my mom told me not to love, don't make any friends, because today, was suppose to die." I said, crying now, my quick painful breaths turned in too, short, longed, shaky breaths.

Then we all heard, a voice, my mom's voice. "Mom?" I asked.

"Yes Avril, well, it seems you broke all the rules I gave you, but don't worry because I am breaking the last one for you." Her voice said, then disappeared, I felt me regaining health, in a couple of minutes, I was completely healed, I stood up, and Trunks kissed me, but this time, he deepened the kiss, and Goten kissed Selena.

This is were I want to be even thought things can be… complicated.

** *Sniff Sniff* this was the last chapter! Hurrah, but, its still kinda of sad that it is the last! But, ya, I never got that many reviews for this thing, so review, and tell... all of your friends!**


End file.
